Not Another Banner Year
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO IT AND MORE... SECRETS FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE COME IN PLAY. EMMA FINDS AN UNLIKELY ALLY. . UPDATED after watching Lady of the lake. Charming/Snow. Emma/August
1. Chapter 1

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO I WITH T AND MORE... MEANWHILE SNOW AND CHARMING REMINISCE ON WHAT EMMA'S BIRTHDAYS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE IF SHE HAD GROWN UP WITH THEM.**

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE. DEDICATED TO SNOWANDJAMES4EVA AND .FIGHTER.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**One, two three... make a wish.**

She closed her eyes as she made a wish... Not sure what she wanted and even so, everyone insisted on her making one... wait. Everyone? Well yeah, she wasn't alone on her birthday anymore; her parents even made it a national event or something every time. She opened them and blew.

Claps and cheers erupted in the room and she felt someone touching her arm. She looked down to a pair of deep blue eyes "Can I have cake now?" the small voice asked making everyone chuckle. Emma smiled and touched the little boy's head. Dirty brown just like their father. Her three year old brother smirked up at her as she cut the first piece and gave it to him.

"Happy birthday Emma!" Her mother said picking up the little prince whose face was now covered in chocolate frosting. She totted him as Snow wrapped them both in a big hug. Henry offered his mother a big grin as he hugged her as well.

"There you have her" Grumpy said bluntly "Don't let the years get to ya kid" the dwarf smiled "You look great"

"Geez" Emma joked "Thanks"

"No problem!" Emma caught a glimpse of James and August talking and walked towards them.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" Her father kissed her cheek "Looks like your brother murdered your cake" James laughed as he motioned towards Henry and Michael plotting to get some more cake.

"Nah" Emma smiled sweetly "its okay let him have fun"

"Charming!" Snow called her husband "Now! I need help!" She chuckled Michael planted a kiss on her cheek.

"And one would think your mother can fight trolls" James rolled his eyes as he put on a hard face and Michael instantly settled down. Emma and August watched amused as James winked at them.

"Have I told you that your father scares me?" August joked wrapping his arms around her waist "Charming but scary"

"He seems to have that effect on people" Emma said as August kissed her forehead. Emma watched with a bit of nostalgia, as her father tickled her baby brother. It had taken her a while to get used to having her parents have those little moments with Michael. Those moments that she never had because of the curse.

"You okay?" August touched her cheek gently as she leaned her head back. "It's never going to be easy…" He said insightfully. Emma turned to look up at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Emma rolled her eyes. Henry was walking up to them in that moment. He too was covered with chocolate rubbing his cheek.

"Mom?" He looked worriedly at the longing in Emma's eyes. "It's your party you know?" Emma looked down at her now teenage son "You are not supposed to look sad on your birthday"

"I am not sad Henry" Emma said quickly looking around the room "I am just thinking…"

"So?" Henry beamed at her "Stop thinking and join the party" Emma touched her son's head and smiled.

"He is right you know?" August smiled at Henry "This is all about Princess Emma" She rolled her eyes.

"Emma!" Michael came running to them and stopped right in front of his sister shyly. "You sad?" he asked worriedly when he examined her face.

"A little" Emma admitted "But sometimes being sad is a good thing" She kneeled to pick him up. Michael touched his chin thoughtfully as James did sometimes when he was thinking and Emma smiled "You know what might cheer me up?" Michael looked up at her a little bit confused. She pointed to her cheek and he kissed her smiling. August and Henry cheered as Emma looked around to see her parents smiling at the scene.

* * *

"This isn't easy for her James" Snow told her husband seriously "But she is trying so hard"

"I know" James kissed her cheek. "Come on" They walked hand in hand to where Emma and the boys were.

"What?" Emma asked as she handed Michael to Snow. She could see the sense of longing in their eyes.

"Nothing" Snow looked at James "All is fine"

"Right" Emma said mockingly glancing at Henry "This is a party, so come on" She took August's hand pulling him along "Let's put those dancing lessons to good use"

"Yes" Snow agreed looking down at Henry. "May I have this dance?" Henry took Snow's hand as she put Michael down.

"So now you are trading me?" James asked playfully as Michael and Henry chuckled. Snow winked at him as she and Henry disappeared in the crowd. James crouched down to touch Michael's shoulders. "Now what?" Michael shrugged stealing a laugh from his father.

* * *

**So, I just had this idea of a happy Charming fluffy story. Hope you like it! Next chapter. James has a dream.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO I WITH T AND MORE... MEANWHILE SNOW AND CHARMING REMINISCE ON WHAT EMMA'S BIRTHDAYS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE IF SHE HAD GROWN UP WITH THEM.**

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE. DEDICATED TO SNOWANDJAMES4EVA AND .FIGHTER.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**A Reminder**

**NOT ANOTHER BANNER YEAR**

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO IT AND MORE... MEANWHILE SNOW AND CHARMING REMINISCE ON WHAT EMMA'S BIRTHDAYS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE IF SHE HAD GROWN UP WITH THEM.**

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2:**

"This is fun" Emma said with a smile as she looked up at August, she rested her head against the crook of his neck "I can't believe I am saying that"

"It can be fun if you want it to be" August said kissing her forehead. She smiled again and then looked around the room. It had been so long since they had started living in the castle that Emma was longing of the days in Storybrooke. "See?" August smiled at Michael and Alexandra chasing each other and the other couples dancing to the song, from the corner of her eye she spotted her mother and father dancing lost in each other's company.

"Mind if I intrude" James touched August's shoulder softly. He stepped aside and bowed. "You do know how proud I am, don't you?" James said as August was gone.

"I know" Emma looked up at her father's bright blue eyes "thank you"

"For what?" the prince asked confused.

"For not giving up on me… giving me life… being mine" James smiled sweetly at her "I mean I always thought you… never mind" Maybe she would ruin this nice moment of dancing with her father into something that wasn't. That could wait.

* * *

"She had fun" Snow said as she and James made their way to Michael's chambers. Emma's nursery had been left untouched as a reminder of their sacrifice but the little one's space was just as amazing as Emma's had once been. The little boy was soundly asleep and on his father's arms. "I guess that is what matters"

"Yes" James agreed kissing her cheek. They changed Michael and put him to bed, he opened his eyes slightly "Good night little one"

"Night daddy" Michael smiled as his father leaned to kiss his forehead and handed him a stuffed wolf given to him as a baby by Red.

"Good night baby" Snow said touching his nose and kissing his cheek "Sweet dreams"

* * *

"Charming?" Snow said once they reached their chambers a moment later. James smiled up at her but instantly noticed the sadness on her voice.

"What's wrong?" He reached to touch her arm and instead she captured his lips with hers. No argument there.

"Nothing" Snow said once they broke apart "I suppose Emma's birthday is always a very hard date for me, even when all the importance" James understood what she meant. This had been the day that their destinies had been altered and all thrown to the cruelty of fate. "I just wonder… what would have been? Those birthdays and first balls"

"And princesses lessons?" James asked ceasing and eyebrow.

"Hunting with dad" Snow smiled sitting on the bed. "Getting in trouble"

"Night stories before bed" James continued sitting next to her "We have that with Michael"

"Yes" Snow said sadly "But it's not the same, and I just feel like…"

"We should have been there" James rested his head on the pillow as he laid face up "I am just so happy we have her with us, no matter how old she is" He felt Snow touching his head and playing with his hair.

That night he dreamt of the little girl with golden curly hair and bright green eyes running around the castle with scrapped knees, the one who hadn't had a destiny to bear. One that was just. His little girl.

* * *

**Short but getting there! hope you like it! next the Charming's go to a family day out**

**Please review if you can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO I WITH T AND MORE... MEANWHILE SNOW AND CHARMING REMINISCE ON WHAT EMMA'S BIRTHDAYS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE IF SHE HAD GROWN UP WITH THEM.**

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE. DEDICATED TO SNOWANDJAMES4EVA AND .FIGHTER.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER.**

**ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 3:

"Mom?" Emma asked as her mother jumped to her feet. Emma put her hands in the air and suppressed a laugh. Snow had just been caught ears dropping on his husband's conversation even though she was member of the council. James was in his study talking to Thomas about some strategies they would have to imply to make sure the shadow that had been Regina didn't take any force on them.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked worriedly as she stepped away from the door. Emma smiled as her mother had turned tomato red.

"The question here is...what are you doing?" Snow pushed hurried Emma to the side "I can believe Snow White would spy on her husband!"

"Shh…!" She urged "I was not doing such a thing"

"Yeah well, if you are done snooping…" The door opened revealing a very startled pair of princes. James smiled.

"Is there something you need?" The prince asked shooting Thomas a glance. "Or is it amusing for you to spy on me?"

"I was not!" Snow defended herself. Thomas burst into laughing as he saw turn all red.

"She was totally" Emma said as Snow shot her a dirty look "I was looking for you… Looks like you promised Henry some sword fighting lessons... not that I am okay with that"

"I know you are not" James told her "But still you let him"

"Sue me… that kid, seems to be as Charming as you are" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Okay" James and Thomas were in the yards with Henry and now Ella had joined them as well. The girls watched attentively as James and Thomas held sticks to match Henry "The most important thing is too keep your balance"

"I am not sure about this" Emma turned to Snow as she watched Henry engage on the sword fighting skillfully "He could get seriously hurt"

"Your father will go easy on him" Snow assured her "Where is August?"

"He…he went to visit his dad" Emma said "He wanted to know if I would go with him…"

"And?" Snow inquired "Why didn't you?"

"Because I just keep avoiding him… for some reason since the other night" Snow turned her full attention towards her daughter. Ella was peaked in interest too.

"He said that he wishes we… I don't know.. Make things official" Emma gulped the words "I love him and he is great with Henry but I just have this feeling"

"Like you can't breathe?" Ella asked Emma and she nodded "It's just nerves… everyone gets it. It just means that you and August are to be together… here you only get one true love"

"Right" Emma said as she turned to see her baby brother running towards them with little Alexandra in tow

"I did it!" Henry said in victory as he tackled James to the ground laughing "I knocked you down!" Emma smiled at her son as her father rested on the grass. He sat up only to be mocked by Thomas.

"Boys" Snow smirked "Let me show you how it is done Charming" the princess shot the other women a smile and walked to where James was sitting down.

"I don't think you can possibly teach me something that I don't already know" James said playfully as Thomas helped him up and joined the girls bowing to his friends.

"Have they done this before?" Henry asked Emma worriedly as she totted Michael who seemed to be deeply interested on his parent's game.

"Yes" Ella and Thomas said in unison. "It's quite dangerous" Henry's eyes lighted up as he watched his grandparents engage in a not so fair battle. James was a skilled one but so was Snow. Their movements were constant and in some way had a rhythm of their own.

"I don't see how you can take me down my dear" Charming smirked stealing a kiss from her. "I have carried a baby and fought soldiers with a sword before…"

"That is true" Snow said walking dangerously close "But you also lost 28 years of practice... "

"So did you" Charming smirked playfully.

"Oh come on!" Emma snarled "Even with this I am been eye raped!" She heard Henry and the others laugh at her remark "Can't they just stop being so them?"

"It's hard" Ella told her "Give Snow a minute…"

"For what?" Emma asked puzzled. Before she could look back she heard a dry blow. Her parents had collapsed on the ground. Michael jumped down from Emma's lap just to join his parents on the ground. He threw himself to Charming's chest stealing a gasp from him.

"Got you daddy!" He smiled playfully as a matching pair of blue eyes found his.

"That you did" James said sitting up "I give up" Snow stood up and offered James her hand. The prince stood up holding Michael skillfully.

"That was awesome!" Henry cheered at them when they joined the others "You have to teach me how to do that Grandma!" He instantly saw a glimpse of hurt in James's eyes but his grandfather only smiled at him.

"I think I will leave lessons up to Charming" Snow said touching James's cheek softly.

* * *

"You are not serious" Emma said rolling her eyes as her parents informed her of their plan to have some alone time. Just the family. She rolled her eyes because even though it was nice and all she knew that there were more important things to focus on, they have already spent too much time preparing her birthday party. "Dont you have like things to do?" James smiled.

"Would you just stop being so dogmatic about everything?" August told her chuckling. Snow winked at him gratefully "Horses are ready by the way"

"Good" Snow smirked "I will go get the boys" She made her way into the chambers so she could find Henry and Michael both of who were so excited about the picnic day out. Both boys came trailing behind Snow just a moment later. August smiled at Henry who winked at him. August was now all that Henry had hoped to have as a dad. He and Emma hadn't gotten married just yet because since they were still a sil a shadow of what Regina had been, Emma put all her efforts in finding her or anything related to her. Still to date, no a clue. Henry got his pony ready. James would be riding with the almost 3 year old Michael and Snow would be right behind them. Emma with August close behind. They rode for a little while until they came upon a path parted in two similar trails.

"Is she leading?" Emma whispered to August as James stopped abruptly in front of them "Why is she stopping?" They looked up to the sky as clouds began to turn dark.

"Grandma?" Henry stopped right next to Snow's horse and looked towards were she was looking. The guards behind Emma were already on their feet on the ground. The rode was silent which was unsual to say the least

"I would feel better if we escorted you sir" Gilbert told James seriously. Michael sat in front of James his face full of confusion.

"No" James said "It will fine, you can come back here before sundown" Gilbert bowed "You just meet us here"

"Very well" Gilbert bowed as he returned to his horse. Snow and James looked at each other in concern but didnt show it so not to worry Henry or Michael.

"You okay?" Emma stoped on the other side of James's horse "I told you this was a bad idea"

"It's probably just the storm" Snow concurred "We will be fine, let's move on" And they did. Snow and James lead the way as Henry and Emma followed closely. The food for the picnic was secured on Snow's horse.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea" Emma said as she dismounted once her father had indicated they were to stop "I don't know, I mean we could get wet"

"Cool!" Henry said.

"Cool is what we are going to be if we catch a cold" Emma told Henry. He rolled his eyes at her as Snow smiled.

"Emma, where is your sense of adventure?" Her mother asked "We've all made arragments so we could all be together today, I little rain wont prevent us from that"

"Your mother is right, and we brought you here because it has sentimental value" James told her. Emma rolled her eyes annoyed only to win a laugh from August.

"I know what you are doing so shut up" Emma told August bluntly "Father..."

"Yes?" James smirked at her seriousness.

"A word" Henry looked at August who just shrugged. Michael was now on Snow's arms. Snow looked down at him.

"Let's start walking now... let's go" She told the boys as they left Emma and James alone.

"I know you are helping August" Emma hissed at his father.

"With what exactly?" James raised his eyebrow at her.

"This more than just going down memory lane..." James laughed sligtly at then closed his mouth as he saw the disconfot in her eyes.

"I am sorry Emma" James said honestly "I don't really know what his intentions may be but I will be the first to be there for you if you are not eady for something..."

"What if he..." She trailed off "Asks me to marry him again? I know he is been very patient, I mean almost four years is soon enough and he is great with Henry and I do love him but.."

"You are not the marry kind" James concluded. "If August loves you... and as much as this is strange for me to say.. he will only do what he can to make you happy"

* * *

"Are you okay?" August asked Emma as they walked behind Henry, Snow, who guided the horses. and James who kept a thight grip on Michael.

"You love me right?" Emma asked him. August nodded "And you wont be mad at me if..."

"Emma" August stopped her and pulled her aside "I am not going to ask you to marry me... again if that is what is scaring you... I understood you werent ready years ago and I understand now"

"Really?" Emma looked up at him and back at the others. "I guess that's okay"

"It is" August said taking her hand as they caught up with the others. They had stopped into a clearing.

"Wow" Emma said as she let go of his hand "This is"

"I remembered this place as one of my favorites when I was pregnant with you" Snow told Emma "It's been a long time since we've been here.. this was just my special place to share with your father... but I suppose its too beautiful not to share it with you..."

"You are showing us your special place?" Henry asked "I thought there was a reason that it was only yours"

"It was" James said with a smile putting Michael down "But it also ours to share if we want..."

* * *

**Okay so a big reveal is coming up in the next chapter as to why Snow and Charming decide to share that place with Emma and the boys.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT ANOTHER BANNER YEAR**

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO IT AND MORE... MEANWHILE SNOW AND CHARMING REMINISCE ON WHAT EMMA'S BIRTHDAYS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE IF SHE HAD GROWN UP WITH THEM.**

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER. FROM MY OTHER STORY "MISSING SIGNALS" **

**ENJOY! AND THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING!**

**Chapter 4:**

Are you okay?" August asked Emma as they walked behind Henry, Snow, who guided the horses. And James who kept a tight grip on Michael.

"You love me right?" Emma asked him. August nodded "And you won't be mad at me if..."

"Emma" August stopped her and pulled her aside "I am not going to ask you to marry me... again if that is what is scaring you... I understood you weren't ready years ago and I understand now"

"Really?" Emma looked up at him and back at the others. "I guess that's okay"

"It is" August said taking her hand as they caught up with the others. They had stopped into a clearing.

"Wow" Emma said as she let go of his hand "This is"

"I remembered this place as one of my favorites when I was pregnant with you" Snow told Emma "It's been a long time since we've been here... this was just my special place to share with your father... but I suppose its too beautiful not to share it with you..."

"You are showing us your special place?" Henry asked "I thought there was a reason that it was only yours"

"It was" James said with a smile putting Michael down "But it also ours to share if we want..."

Emma and August smiled and Henry looked around as if he was expecting for something to jump behind them.

"What's the big news?!" Henry asked excitedly "Am I going to be a knight now?" The fourteen year old had begged James to give him a bigger part around the castle when they had first arrived almost 3 Years before.

"Yeah you wish kid" Emma smiled sweetly at Henry. Snow and James looked at each other anxiously. "Now spill, I'd like to get back to civilization"

"Well" Snow began as she walked closer to them. "James and I..."

"Wait" Emma said suddenly. August rolled his eyes. "There is something I should tell you"

Michael seemed too impatient by all this talking and began kicking dirt at his feet. Emma turned to August "I wanted to tell you before I told them but, I might as well get it over with" she bit her lip. Suddenly the sound of horses approaching made everyone turn around; Gilbert had found the trail back to the family's sighting and dismounted his horse quickly.

"I am sorry your majesties but this is urgent matter" the knight spoke. He then bowed as he leaned closer to James, whispering something in his ear. James kept his face unchanged but Snow could see the tensing of his muscles as he spoke.

"Charming?" Snow inquired.

"Take them back home Snow" He said still.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked. "Can I come?"

"Me too daddy!" Michael smirked "Me too!"

"Snow…" Charming said huskily "Go home, I will be back"

"James" Snow tried to reason as he walked back to his horse.

"Grandpa?" Henry inquired. Emma recognized that look immediately. Her father was closing of. Just like she had done before finding them. Emma had never seen him close off before. He sighed and then turned to them.

"Please do as I tell you" He crouched down to face Michael and Henry "I promise I will explain everything…"

"No" Snow shot her eyes close "You explain now…"

"I can't" James breathed out.

* * *

**A twist! I figured I would use some of the inspiration I got from Sunday's ep in this! Sorry it's short.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT ANOTHER BANNER YEAR**

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO IT AND MORE... SECRETS FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE COME IN PLAY. EMMA FINDS AN UNLIKELY ALLY. **

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER. FROM MY OTHER STORY "MISSING SIGNALS"**

**ENJOY! AND THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING!**

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 5:**

The whole time he had been riding he could only think about what he had kept from Snow. From Emma. He dismounted quickly and was followed by Gilbert who gave him anxious glances. "Sire, I am sure..." James glanced at him and he remained quiet.

"Do you think she'll be mad at me?" James asked the knight. Gilbert was more than a protector to the Prince and he knew it. They had a history.

"I do not think sire" Gilbert said smiling. James relaxed a bit. "I know for a fact..."

"Great, a mad pregnant wife" James sighed. "Just great"

"I did not think you could have handled that in anyway"

"Is that sarcasm?" James asked as they approached their destination.

"You do want it to be?" The older man asked. Before he could answer. He heard someone call.

"David!" He knew that voice and it was not good.

* * *

Emma watched as her mother bossed people around. She was going after James. And she wasn't happy. "Maybe you should think about it. Cool off?" Wrong suggestion.

"I am going to kill him!" Snow muttered. "He and Gilbert can only go to one place and not take me!" Snow was hormonal and mad. Yes a deadly combination. Emma's head raced off somewhere. "It is not what you think... He is... He did not take me because..."

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Your father Emma. He made a promise to someone, we both did and..."

"A promise?" Emma felt dizzy. "Does he have another family or something?!"

Snow bit her lip. "Oh my god! He does!"

"No, it is not what you think" Snow said. "I will tell you the truth but... in time..."

"No!" Emma said. "What are you hiding?" Emma waited. She could see her mother internally battled whether to tell her or not.

"The curse" Snow began "Remember when we were with Mulan and Aurora and they said not everyone had been taken by the curse?" Emma nodded. "Well, after we came back. Your father and Thomas searched for someone they had long lost forgotten because of the curse" Emma watched as her mother collapsed on the couch of the room.

"What is it? Who were they looking for?" Emma asked.

"Someone from his past before me. His sister"

* * *

**Okay yeah a bit far fetched and all I hope you guys don't stop reading because I did this. Charming took this long to return home because he was protecting his sister just as he had his mother but now duty calls and he must anwer his past calling him **

**Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT ANOTHER BANNER YEAR**

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO IT AND MORE... SECRETS FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE COME IN PLAY. EMMA FINDS AN UNLIKELY ALLY. **

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER. FROM MY OTHER STORY "MISSING SIGNALS"**

**ENJOY! AND THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING!**

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 6: **

"Dad has a sister?" Emma seemed unable to move. "How I mean... I never knew about this" Snow sighed.

"Yes, she is younger than him and I..." Snow trailed off. She heard Michael screaming from the other room and she and Emma hurried to her brother's side.

"Sh... baby it's okay" Snow held her toddler son who seemed to have been having a nightmare. "I need to go after him"

"Let me go with you" Emma said "Please"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Snow said. Michael continued to sob quietly.

"Emma" The little boy rubbed his eyes. Emma took the little boy from his mother's arms. "Mamma"

"We are right here baby" Snow rubbed her son's back soothing her. "I think you should stay here, take care of Henry and Michael..."

"You don't want to scare him off" Emma said "What's so bad about his sister that he had to keep it a secret?"

"There's nothing wrong with her but after what happened to Ruth.. well he knew better than to unveil his sister's location to everyone and then everything with the curse happened and..."

"She wasn't in Storybrooke was she?" Emma asked "Otherwise she would have found us" Snow smiled at the constant finding each other reference.

"No, she was kept in the safe heaven we later found out existed" Her mother said as Emma put a sleeping Michael back to bed. She followed Emma out the room. "She was in fact frozen in time though"

"And when we came back" Emma said "They began to age. How did Dad found out where she was?"

"Gilbert" Snow smiled. "He is more than a guard to your father, he was always caring for his sister so, he stayed behind with her and when we came back... the people talked and I guess Gilbert heard" They made it back to Snow's chambers and sat down on the bed,

Emma processed what her mother had said. She had more family out there. "So why did Dad just go visit her now? It's been almost two years"

"Yes" Snow said. "That I do not know... I guess he wanted to restore peace"

"Before he made peace with the past?" Emma said inquisitively. Her mother nodded.

* * *

"David!" Wow. Charming was in owe as to what his sister looked like. She had not aged one bit. She wrapped his arms around him and she picked her up. "I cannot believe you are here!"

"I do not believe it either" Charming said kissing her on the cheek before putting her down.

"I wish it was in better circumstances" Gilbert put in. "Good to see you girl"

"It's been a while Gilbert, I suppose once my big brother came back to rule the kingdom he needed you more than I did, but your son has served me well"

Gilbert bowed in respect and love for the girl. She was about 5 years younger than David. She had been born right before his father died. "I am glad Lily"

"And now look at you!" David smiled. "It's good to see you" He said once they were walking towards the house. "I am sorry I didn't come sooner if I had known she was sick... "

"I suppose you were busy with the curse and your family" Lily said nostalgically. David lowered his head."You are here now"

"You are my family too" He said solemnly "I just didn't know when it was safe to see you again... I needed to make things right first"

"And now you have" Lily said with a smile. "Now come, the girls have been waiting so see their uncle David"

* * *

"Something happened didn't it?" Red inquired when Snow told her about David's whereabouts.

"I am not sure" Snow said. "Emma said she'll stay here so I can go look for Charming" Red's jaw dropped. "She is"

"Don't be so sure!" Her best friend frowned "If that girl is anything like you, she'll have other plans"

* * *

**So there it is! Next up: Charming remembers his past as Snow looks for him. Can he come to terms with the past?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT ANOTHER BANNER YEAR**

**EMMA CELEBRATES HER BIRTHDAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE SHE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO IT AND MORE... SECRETS FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE COME IN PLAY. EMMA FINDS AN UNLIKELY ALLY. **

**AN: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT FOUR YEARS AFTER SEASON ONE FINALE.**

**A/N: MICHAEL IS EMMA'S LITTLE BROTHER. FROM MY OTHER STORY "MISSING SIGNALS"**

**ENJOY! AND THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING!**

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 7: **

"You and Snow have two children now?" Lily asked as she and David sat down at the small wooden table. The girls were still sleeping.

"Yes, and a grandson" David smirked. His sister returned a smile filled with tease. "Not to bad?"

"Not at all" Lily said. "Snow must be looking for you, I take it?"

"Yes, most definitely" David ran his fingers trough his hair. "And Emma shouldn't be too far behind"

"Miss Lilian?" A maid came to place breakfast or rather said late lunch "The girls are awake"

"Oh good!" Lily said "How is my little one doing?"

"She had a better night, no fever" the maid said smiling at David "She must be aware of visitors and wants to be well to see you sir"

"Yeah, that must be it" Lily smiled. A moment later the sound of little feet filled the room. "Good morning my sweets" The girls were certainly surprise to see David siting there.

"Uncle David?" Kaley inquired. "You are here!" The eldest of the girls was a year younger than Henry. If his calculations were right almost two years had passed since time had been restored. "I cannot believe it!" The other two girls weren't as fast to receive him. Maggie, who had been merely 5 the last time he had seen her offered a small smile. Maddie, the youngest was held my one maid. She was a baby, same age as Michael, she had been a sickly baby for a long time and David prayed that things had changed now that she had gotten older but an urgent letter had proved him wrong.

* * *

"I know what you said but, I thought we should all go" Emma said as she sattled her horse. Henry looked from Snow to Emma anxiously.

"I..." Snow thought that it would be easier to track David with Red's help. "Fine, but I want you to ride the carriage with me"

"Cool!" Henry said. "So gramps has this all other family?"

"Yes" Snow said as she climbed into the carriage holding Michael close. August and Emma followed her. Henry was already inside. "One he had kept a secret for many years to protect them from harm"

"And now they can come and live in the palace with us" Henry said. "No longer afraid"

"That sounds like a plan" Snow said looking out the window as she caught a glimpse of Red in her wolf form.

* * *

"How long has she been like that?" David asked his sister as they watched the girls play with Gilbert. "I could have taken you all to the palace if I had known.."

"You had a lot on your hands, I did not want us to be a burden" Lily said, his brother caught a glimpse of a tear down her face.

"Never think for one moment that I would abandon you because of where I am socially I was once just your brother and I have a duty to you first" Lily wrapped her arms around him.

"So?" Kaley came panting back to where the adults were. "Did you have a boy or a girl Uncle David?" the prince ceased an eyebrow.

"Actually now I have one of each" David said lowering himself to her level and rasing her chin up "Emma and Michael" As in cue there was movement in the woods sorrounding the small cabin. David quickly caught a glimpse of a certain brunette. "Red?"

"Well finally!" The girl now back to normal sighed as she walked up to them "You are one hard to track"

"Maybe because that was the point" David rolled his eyes.

"You are pretty!" Maggie said from behind Red "I like your cloak"

"Well thank you" Red smiled. She then turned in a more serious matter towards her friend. "You do know Snow is not happy about this?"

David was about to say something when the clinking of horses forced him into silence. "Uh."

"Gramps!" Henry was the first one to jump off the carriage. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Henry" David asssured him "Although I am pretty sure I won't be for very long"

"Well just to be fair" Lily interjected "You could have told her where you were going"

"Just to be fair" Henry winked at him "Grandma isn't too happy"

"Not happy at all!" Snow came into sight. David shrunk causing Henry and Kaley to chuckle "Did you know your son cried because of you?!"

"Snow..." He began but Lily caught him off. "I'm afraid it was my fault"

Snow's face softened as she was aware of her sorroundings "Of course it wasn't dear, he just wants to be hero and doesn't even think twice before doing something"

"Sounds about right" Emma and August appeared a moment later with Michael trying to keep up. "Not so Charming now"

"Daddy!" Michael let go of Emma's hand and ran up to his father. Charming picked him up quickly"You kay?"

"I'm fine" David glanced at Snow who wouldn't have any of it. "Did you take care of mommy for me?" Michael nodded.

"Well now" Lily cleared her throat "You must be tired from all the traveling. come " The three girls followed their mother inside.

"I'm Kaley" The little girl smiled at Henry "I guess you are my cousin?"

"I guess" Henry winked at her.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him inside. Charming put Michael down and watched him join the other kids.

"Let me explain" He began when no one was near.

"I don't want to hear it" His wife raised his hand at him "I know why you did it and I love you for that but..."

"Can we at least talk about it?" He asked making puppy eyes at her.

"We'll see" Snow said as she heard him groan behind him. She was going to enjoy this a bit longer.

* * *

**Done! Thanks for reading! Happy Onceday! What did you think?**

**Next up: Bonding and Snowing fight!**


End file.
